


Diagon Alley in Flames

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Love Those Weasleys! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "call" in the middle of the night no one ever wants to get. Even if it's an owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagon Alley in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Diagon Alley in Flames  
> Character[s]: Molly and Arthur Weasley  
> Rating: PG  
> Challenge: The Dark Mark  
> Author's Notes: For those of you who thought I'd do something terrible to the Weasleys -- this is your fault!

The owl arrived scant seconds before MacGonnagall appeared in the fireplace, waking them.

"Molly. Arthur." 

Molly asked, "What is it?" as Arthur pulled the scroll from the leg of the barn owl.

"Molly. Come now." Arthur wasn't usually so succinct. He wrapped Molly's shawl around her, held her close, and apparated.

Diagon Alley was in flames. 

"No," Molly cried, voice breaking, and fell faint agianst Arthur.

The Dark Mark hovered over the center of the street.

Where the twins' shop had been.

"My babies," sobbed Molly. 

She'd been right. They'd been murdered in their beds.

Molly woke screaming.

Arthur held her.


End file.
